


sensitive to your touch

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, God cant help me now, Hot half spider edition, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, This is sin once again, just a little, petting, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did a very good job today. So you decided to give him a little reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensitive to your touch

Solaris looked at you expectantly, eyes glittering at the hope of a reward for all the good things he did. "..master, did i do good?" he asked, moving towards you. All you did was give a small frown, which quickly gave way to a smile as he whined and nuzzled against you 

"Yes you did my pet" you said, "now lets see about your reward." He could barely restrain his joy upon hearing you utter those words. You slowly moved your hand towards him, just lightly brushing against his ever so senstive stomach.

 He let out a soft moan, instinctively rolling over onto his back, giving you full access to his senstive underside, his six fuzzy spider legs up in the air. "..masster..I've been extraa good..please give me more."  

You only let out a small chuckle, applying more force as you rubbed his slightly pudgy stomach. "..yes. you've been extremely good my pet." A light blush covered sol's face as he moaned even more, back arching to get more pressure on his stomach.

The moment you saw his back arch was the moment you began to pet his wings, all four of the fluffy appendages. "n-nhhahhh...masterrr..." solaris groaned, face an extremely bright red, mouth wide open in pleasure.

You didnt relent in the slightest, sinking your hand into his soft feathers, roughly petting each area in hopes of finding his weak point.Your hand on his stomach wasnt idle either, quickly rubbing up against his senstive skin.

Sol could only moan and take in all the sensations, entirely lax and drooling under your caresses. When you finally touched that one little patch of feathers near the base of his wings, he was gone. A high pitched, pleasure filled moan could be heard from him, obvious signs of his pleasure evident on him. Deciding that he had enough you stopped giving him his reward, moving to clean the insensate spider up.


End file.
